


The One With The Prostate

by EvenEth13



Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bend Over, Boat Sex, F/M, Fuckruary 2021, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Kinks, Prompt Fic, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sexual Content, Tropes, Tumblr Prompt, What That Mouth Do?, What That Tongue Do?, Yacht, moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Lucifer manages to pry Chloe away from work and take her on a trip up the coast. A nice boat ride soon turns out to be a weekend of sex and prostate stimulation.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The One With The Prostate

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice to me, this is a challenge, and it was seriously a CHALLENGE for me. I’ve stepped out of my comfort zone and wrote this. I literally wrote it kicking and screaming. But I did it! I perched my freak flag and wrote about something I’m not necessarily good at writing about. 
> 
> Oh and if you didn’t read… THIS HAS BUTT STUFF 😂... PROSTATE STUFF

Lucifer pulled Chloe away from the deck of the boat. She had been staring out into the water for sometime. He pulled her back to the room by her waist. His mouth was hot on her neck. She responded by angling her head off to the side allowing him better access. As he pulled them deeper into the room, Chloe slipped out of his hold. 

She pushed Lucifer down onto the bed with a single hand. She let her hand drag across his chest as he leaned back into the cushions. He kept eye contact the whole time. They never left her. And that’s exactly how she wanted it. She wanted his eyes wracking over her exposed skin. She wanted him at her mercy. 

“Bend over,” he instructed. 

As his back came in contact with the sheets, Chloe got to work shedding her underwear. She turned around and looped her index fingers under the thin fabric. She looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Lucifer. She cherished the look on his face as she bent down and let the fabric roll down her legs. 

Lucifer bit his lip as she gave him a full view from behind. Once her underwear hit the floor, she kicked them out of the way and turned around. She took her time climbing on the bed. His cock twitched with excitement. 

Chloe slid her hands along the inside of his thighs, relishing in the noises she could get out of Lucifer. He let out a low moan as Chloe leaned forward. Her lips left the softest kisses along his naval. 

Lucifer’s head fell back into the pillows, his eyes closing with pleasure. She let a smile spread across her face. She had him where she wanted. 

Her soft dainty hands cupped his balls. The feel of her cold hands made them twitch. 

“Easy,” she whispered. 

She leaned over his body and let her lips move around his torso. She left kisses along his chest, ever so light against his skin. He arched his back up for more contact, but she pulled her hand up and pushed him back down. His body once again relaxed onto the soft sheets. 

Satisfied he responded with no instruction, Chloe went back to work leaving kisses along his chest. She let her tongue roll along his right nipple. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Lucifer bit down on his lip. Her hand slid down his body and let it run along his erection. It laid flat against his naval along his belly button.

Chloe lifted her head off his chest and slowly retreated down his body. Her tongue left a line of saliva. She pushed his legs aside and settled her head right against his cock. 

Lucifer lifted his head up, curious to see what she’d do. His chest heaving from the arousal she was bringing him. He reached out his hand, pinching his index finger and thumb under her chin. No words exchanged, just pure trust. 

She ran her tongue along his shaft, from the base to the tip. Her hand cupped under his ball, gently massaging them. 

“Yes,” rang out from Lucifer. 

He let his hand slip from her chin and rest on his hip. He didn’t want to miss a single second of Chloe’s work. 

She too kept eye contact as she continued to roll her tongue up and down his shaft. Instead of placing it into her mouth, she teased him. Showering his cock with kisses and the swirls of her tongue running along the tip. 

He was in Heaven as she paid attention to every bundle of nerves. He spared no expense voicing his approval. Low moans rumbled from his chest as she ran her tongue along his balls. An occasional hip jerk would arise when she pushed his arousal. 

“Ooo yes,” he moaned out. “Ooo.”

Chloe grabbed onto his cock and let her wrist do the work pumping him. Her mouth traveled south to draw out more moans from Lucifer. There was nothing more attractive than a man who moaned while being pleasured. 

“Ah… Ooo. Yes. Yes, right there Detective.” 

With surprise, Chloe ran her tongue down his taint to his asshole. She watched his hips bucked up into her hand. She had hit the spot. 

Chloe relinquished his hard cock and used that hand to hold his balls up. She needed the area to run her tongue from his hole up his taint. 

“Ooo Detective!” He moaned out. “Do that again.”

And she did. This time adding more pressure with her tongue as she moved along those tight bundles of nerves. She listened to him moan. He wasn’t afraid to be vocal. 

Chloe looked up and watched Lucifer fall under her spell. She had him right where she wanted him. She lifted herself up and ran her hand along his chest up to his mouth. She ran her finger along his lips asking for entrance. She needed it wet for what she was going to do. 

He granted her access and seductively placed his lips down to the knuckle of her palm. He pulled back and did it once more. His tongue curved around her finger, sucking on it. Before she got lost in his actions, Chloe pulled her finger away. She had enough lubrication for what she wanted. 

She smiled right at him and she pushed his legs apart once more. She ran her finger along the edge of his hole and slowly pushed her finger inside. Curious to see his reaction, Chloe looked up and watched as he inhaled a breath of air. 

Butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. This new revelation making Lucifer fall weak to her touch, awakened her. She sat on her knees and let her finger curl inside him. 

“Yes,” he voiced. “Right there.”

“You like that?” She made sure to curl her finger again to grab his attention. 

Lucifer nodded his head, unable to answer due to a moan escaping his mouth. Chloe continued her finger motion all the while wrapping her hand along his shaft. She wanted double stimulation so she began pumping him. A round of inaudible words rolled off of Lucifer’s tongue. 

“What was that baby?” She asked. A long stream of moans followed as she curled her finger inside Lucifer more. “One more time,” she asked. 

“Ooo right there,” he instructed. 

She went ahead and curled her finger twice more before pulling out. Lucifer shot his head up disappointed, but Chloe silenced him. 

“Shh. I’m not done.” 

She moved further down the bed so her head was by his legs. She was determined. She went ahead and stuck her finger in her mouth to get enough saliva. Once she had it she slowly placed her finger back into Lucifer. Another long moan escaped his mouth. 

She curled her finger while running her tongue along his taint. This sent Lucifer into a frenzy. His hands gripped onto the sheet unaware where to place his hands. His head fell back into the pillow with his eyes closed. He bit his lip hard as Chloe’s tongue ran along his undercarriage. 

She applied a deep rhythmic upward pressure with her tongue. 

“Just like that,” he moaned. 

She could feel how firm his prostate was. Sensing he was close, she slipped her finger out, and used her hand to jerk him off. The added assistance sent Lucifer over the edge. 

“Ooo I’m going to cum. Ooo! Ah! Ah!” He cried out. 

Chloe continued her work. Her tongue ran up and down his taint applying more pressure. Her hand twisted his cock adding just the right amount of pressure to get his orgasm out. 

“Ooo!” 

Spurt of white hot cum shot out of Lucifer and onto the side. Chloe pumped him until the last drop dripped out. As he came off his high, Chloe got up off her stomach and smiled over him. 

Lucifer leaned forwards and crashed his lips on her. He was on cloud nine. His tongue slipped into her mouth and coaxed out a moan from her mouth. He worked fast to wrap his arm around her hip so she’d straddle his lap. Their genitals rubbed against one another letting out a hiss from the pair. 

Chloe was wet. His arousal alone seemed to turn her on. She began grinding her hips into him begging for her release. Her arms wrapped around his neck preparing herself to be on top. Lucifer shook his head and flipped her on his back. He wanted to be in charge. He wanted to show her her worth. He wanted to give back the pleasure she brought him. 

With Lucifer pressed against Chloe, he lifted her arms above her head and slipped between her legs. She immediately wrapped them around his hips drawing him close. His cock rubbed against her folds. 

“Lucifer,” she moaned against his ear. 

He hiked up her leg with his knee. He didn’t need his hand, he’d done this enough times. With her leg in place, he buried himself inside her. One quick move thanks to her arousal and he was touching pelvis with pelvis. Chloe arched into his chest as he thrusted into her. 

“Ooo you’re so wet.” 

He brought his head up and kissed her lips. As her tongue was distracted he pulled back and thrusted into her again, this time harder. Her mouth forgot all about his and instead rested against his cheek. His close shave rubbed against her face as he continued to thrust up into her.

“Yes! Oh… yes!” She called out. 

Lucifer let her hands go. He wanted them on him. As he did, her hands went straight to scratching up his back. For every red streaked line she made on his back, he answered with a harder thrust. He wanted her to come undone. 

He picked up his pace. Each thrust getting longer and deeper. He brought her leg up so give himself better leverage. Her could feel the inner walls of her sex tightening.

“Cum for me. Cum for me, Chloe.” 

One last thrust and her walls clamped around him. She shot her head back and let her orgasm come. Her moan rang out into the room. It was music to his ears. He gave it four more thrusts before, he too, climaxed. 

His forehead laid across hers, just looking her in the eyes. With hooded eyes on ecstasy the two smiled at one another. They took a second to catch their breaths. Lucifer pulled himself off of her and laid flat on his back. Chloe let out a satisfied hum, followed by a stretch.

“Who taught you that?” He asked. 

“You enjoyed that?” A smirk spread across her face. 

“I did very much. Someone did their research.” 

“I did.” Chloe scooted over towards Lucifer and laid her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her welcoming her warmth. “You know I learned a few more things…” 

“Did you?” He looked down at her. His imagination went in all different directions just thinking of the possibilities. 

“I noticed your toy bag in the closet…” She lifted herself up so she was propped on her elbow, “maybe we can try out those strap ons…”

Lucifer sat up immediately. He wasn’t sure he heard her right. His smile stretched from side to side. 

“Really? Truly? This isn’t a joke?” He asked. 

Chloe shook her head, matching his smile. Lucifer rolled himself off the bed and wobbled over to the closet. Chloe sat up in the bed, enjoying the view Lucifer was giving her of his backside. 

“I’m so glad I packed the bag,” he said. 

He began pulling out a multitude of toys. Chloe watched with fascination as he explained all his items to her. She quickly stopped him and called him over. He leaned over and gave her his attention. 

“I love you.” She whispered. He drew his lips down once more and kissed her lips. 

“And I love you,” He drew his lips down once more and kissed her lips.


End file.
